Leatherface (original)
Leatherface is the main villain of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series, and a cannibal. He is one of the biggest horror icons, but unlike most of them, is not supernatural in any way. His main weapons are a chainsaw and sledgehammer. He is also extremely mentally retarded. He does not talk, though he does make vocal sounds. He wears a mask made from a person's skin, which he uses to express a personality. It is also notable that director Tobe Hooper has stated that Leatherface kills out of fear, not malice. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Leatherface's cannibalistic family consists of his older brothers Nubbins Sawyer, Chop Top Sawyer, and Drayton Sawyer. He also has an unnamed grandfather, who is extremely old and frail. Leatherface's real name is Bubba Sawyer. When Sally, Franklin, Jerry, Pam, and Kirk reached their homestead, Kirk and Pam looked for the local swimming hole and stumbled upon the cannibals' house--hoping they could get some gasoline for their van--where Leatherface killed Kirk with a sledgehammer and hung Pam on a meat hook before throwing her into a freezer where she froze to death. When Jerry came looking for them, he was killed by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. He then killed Franklin in the woods with his chainsaw, and chased Sally, where Drayton took her to his house to cook her and eat her. When Grandpa failed to kill Sally with the hammer, she ran, but Nubbins the hitchhiker and Leatherface chased after her. Nubbins was run over by an 18-wheeler, and the driver hit him with a wrench, knocking him down and causing him to cut his leg on his chainsaw. He was last seen swinging his chainsaw around in frustration as Sally escaped in the back of a pickup truck. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 After fourteen years, Leatherface reemerged, killing two drunks named Buzz and Rick. Sally and Franklin's uncle Lefty Enright was searching for the cannibals to get his revenge. When he got Stretch to play the deaths on the radio, Leatherface and Chop Top went over to the station to kill her. However, Leatherface fell in love with her. He refused to kill her when Drayton and Chop Top found her, however he did not attempt to stop Grandpa from killing her, and held her in place. Grandpa was too old and frail, so Drayton tried to kill her himself, but Lefty entered, armed with several chainsaws. After injuring Drayton, Lefty engaged Leatherface in a chainsaw duel, where Leatherface was impaled by Lefty with his chainsaw. He was still able to fight, but the fight was ended shortly after; Drayton, deranged and having lost a lot of blood, set off a grenade. Leatherface was last seen getting hit by Grandpa with a hammer (he was really aiming for Lefty), knocking him down, before all four of them were killed in the grenade explosion, which narrowly missed Chop Top as he climbed a ladder after Stretch. This is the only timeline where Leatherface ever dies; he survives in all others. Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 This movie takes place in its own timeline, though it could be considered an alternate continuation from the first movie, in which Stretch is a news reporter and Leatherface is wearing a leg brace from when he was cut on his chainsaw. Drayton is renamed W.E. Sawyer and was executed in the gas chambers. Leatherface has a different mask and a different family, consisting of his mother Mama Sawyer and his brothers Tex, Alfredo, and Tinker. All are killed except Leatherface, who is beaten with a rock by Michelle, but survives, as he is revving up his chainsaw. In an alternate ending, he drowns after he is hit with a rock. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation This movie is its own timeline and is not connected with any of the other films. W.E. Sawyer is alive in this film, and he and Leatherface have another brother named Vilmer Sawyer. He is also not a cannibal, but involved in an Illuminati conspiracy to spread fear, and eats pizza. He is also a crossdresser and is called "Leather" instead of "Leatherface". W.E. is killed by Vilmer, who is then assassinated by the Illuminati, causing Leatherface to run around in terror at the conclusion of the film. In other media Leatherface appeared in the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me where he is on the Big Brother show with Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, and Pinhead. He wins the challenge when he retrieves a kitten from a block of ice. He also plays charades with Jason and Michael (none of the three can talk). Leatherface also appeared in the fan video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, sent by Pinhead to kill Freddy. His back is hunched. He also appeared in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. He has a different mask, and is renamed Pleatherface. He also talks at one point. His chainsaw is plugged in; thus, he is defeated when his chainsaw is unplugged, and runs off. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Slasher Classic Villains Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Halloween Horror Nights Icons Category:Mass Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Torturer Category:Complete Monster Category:Remake Villains Category:Top 100 Villains of all Time Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Exploitation Film Villains